


溺

by SirenD



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	溺

CP：赫海   
现实向 BE 短刀 

 

 

他有多久没见到李东海了？三年了。  
出道第十五年，他们出了一张纪念专辑之后，李东海以【进修音乐】的名义远赴美国，消失在大众视线中，所有的社交软件不再更新，只是时不时有参与制作的歌曲推出。  
成员们各自有不同的发展方向，虽然没再有新的专辑问世，大众面前的自我介绍也依然是“SuJu成员”。  
李赫宰把重心放在了舞蹈和舞台设计上，凭借绝佳的综艺感成为各大综艺的常客。  
时常有人问“SuJu还会不会有专辑，D&E还会不会合体”，李赫宰都笑着回答一定会的。  
但其实他没这么自信。

李东海走之前没跟他说过话，只跟其他成员聊过说“在那边呆够了就会回来”，但确实不想再作为艺人活动。  
比起其他成员对待闪光灯和镜头的得心应手，李东海在某些时候会表现出一些不自然，虽然只是偶尔。  
他是个有自己想法和行为能力的成年人，虽然队员和朋友们大都劝过他，但也都尊重他的选择。  
作为单纯的幕后音乐人，对于李东海来说可能会更舒适一些。

队员们的聊天室里还是那么多人，到了深夜还是会吵吵闹闹，但李东海自离开之后就没再有过发言。  
他的房产交给了哥哥李东华打理，Haru也是。  
Ins不再更新，推特也很早就没再使用，好像东海真的就突然消失了一样，对于日新月异的演艺圈来说，被遗忘是太正常的事。  
即使偶尔还是会有粉丝在他离开前最后几条Ins里评论，问哥哥到底什么时候回来，到底发生了什么事。

第一个发现李东海Ins有小号的人是利特，他们几个都有小号，但平日里基本没有互动，尽力保持着绝对私人的一个角落。  
这个号不是以前李东海用的，大概是去了美国两年之后才开始更新，利特的小号悄悄关注了他，紧接着就是关注了利特的李赫宰。  
李东海鲜少与队员们联系，只在过节和成员生日的时候会给成员们发消息，一年到头也聊不了几句话。  
而李赫宰连生日那天都等不到李东海的任何消息。  
他不敢关注李东海，这是他能探知李东海消息的唯一渠道了。他只敢在某些时候从利特的关注当中找过去，试着从李东海好几周才发的那么一两张照片里窥探他的近况。

李东海的经纪约还是在SM，以合作的名义又签了美国的公司，刚开始大家以为他是有什么进军新市场的动态，紧接着他就如同人间蒸发了一般。  
小规模地引发了一阵讨论之后，“李东海消失”又被其他的演艺圈新闻彻底夺走了关注度。  
李赫宰只能眼睁睁地看着其他人煞有介事地讨论着可能的种种，然后迅速将李东海抛之脑后。  
他不能开口，哪怕他是最接近真相的那个人。

他和李东海12年开始在一起。  
直到15年因为入伍的事情闹过别扭，在这三年里他们一直都很好，没说过分手之类的气话。  
入伍的两年，对于李赫宰来说，既是分离的煎熬，又从某种程度上缓解了他的焦虑。  
作为普通士兵的李赫宰，有一个同性别的恋人，算不得是什么顶天的大事，但作为艺人的银赫不是。  
他能猜到李东海也一样。  
在服役的两年间他们每一次见面都像是世界末日前背对着死神的偷欢，分明是看不见未来的沉重，但又绝顶欢愉。

没人真的在意26岁的他们在跟谁谈恋爱，没人真的在意还住宿舍的他们是不是睡在一张床上。  
反正镜头前，是好是坏，是暧昧是逃避，都不会有人当真。  
自诩年轻又自由，真爱至上，他们正大光明地牵着手让身边的人看，也没真的想过所谓“默认”又带着哪种轻蔑的态度，年轻人的现实在稍年长的人看来也不过是小孩儿过家家。  
他们甚至将在镜头前展示亲密当成一种刺激的游戏，既然没人当真，那干脆放肆到底。  
更大胆些，上场的前一秒，也在接吻。

李赫宰有过女朋友，李东海也有过。  
所以在家人面前，这样的亲密根本不值得深究，他们也颇有默契地一直回避着有关家人的部分。  
勇敢地燃烧着勇敢，好像这一秒不爱下一秒就会死去一般。  
直到入伍的日期越来越近，他们又没办法继续呆在一起，藏在黑暗里的不安和恐惧一涌而出。  
他们不是没有分开过，但入伍就像是某个奇妙的象征，从那里走出来，他们不再是20郎当岁可以肆意妄为的年轻人。  
即使就那么一年九个月。却好像什么漫长又惨烈的战役一般。

入伍期间他们也没少见面，依然尝试着各种刺激又张狂的试探，反正他们不用担心镜头的窥伺，他们可以做李赫宰和李东海。  
唯一的破绽就是生命周期只有一个晚上的情侣头像。  
平时很少翻看评论的他们第一次拿着手机坐在一起，试图替彼此分担那些汹涌而来的质疑和恶意。  
哪怕前一晚他们还心存幻想，以为世界真的有他们想象的那般包容又美好，突然降临的现实还是杀得他们措手不及。  
他们很有默契，一直都是。这一次他们又选择了妥协，背过身去装作看不到一片狼藉。

退伍的日子倒是比他们想象中来的更快，他们又要作为银赫和东海重新回到镜头面前了。  
肌肉记忆和长久以来面对镜头的经验让他们迅速回到了入伍前的状态，一切好像都没有改变。  
他们从宿舍里搬了出来，现在搬去了一个安保条件更好的高档小区，他们分别置业，这样就算被拍到一起回家也有足够正当的理由。  
可李赫宰总觉得有什么不对了。

他比以前更胆小了。  
他曾经不止一次表达过对李东海坦率和真挚性格的喜爱，但现在李东海的坦率和一往无前开始让他不敢继续喜爱。  
从来不曾提及家庭的两个人第一次把这个话题放在餐桌上进行讨论。  
李东海比刚开始追求李赫宰的时候聪明了很多，当他觉察到李赫宰并不愿意讨论这个话题的时候迅速停了下来。  
他知道自己的爱人谨慎的性格，这不是什么坏事，他相信李赫宰考虑得不比他少。  
只是在李赫宰的考虑当中，他们的爱情不再如他们刚刚在一起构想的那样前途光明。  
他们的亲密和彼此依赖渐渐地坍塌成深渊，将两个人困在原地动弹不得。

又一次的讨论失败，李东海两天没跟李赫宰说话。  
但他依然不怪李赫宰，即使他们在一起时间再长，即使他们再有默契再怎么相爱，在旁人看来他们依然是异类。

再一次的无言以对，他们爆发了退伍以来第一次争吵。

或者干脆不再回头看身后的李赫宰。

李东海最后一次跟他说话，只有一个字，或者说只有一个勉强的音节。  
李东海试图挽回两人之间的关系，他也怕了，他这阵子的试探遭到了母亲的激烈反对。  
他意识到李赫宰同样身处这样的困境之中，他们不应该在这种时候成为彼此的压力来源。  
李赫宰的做法是对的，再等等，等到无路可退的时候再想办法，反正他们最后一定会在一起的，不过是时间早晚。  
而他等到了相亲归来喝得面色潮红的李赫宰。

相亲当然不会有什么结果，即使女孩毫不掩饰地表达着对李赫宰的喜爱，李赫宰一句“事业为重”，无可挑剔的绝情。  
他可以不用喝酒的，但他还是喝了。  
这些日子他夹在李东海和家人中间进退两难，以前总是自嘲会被女人甩的他第一次体会到爱情最糟糕的不是背叛，是身不由己。  
他面对李东海的期待，面对家人愈发强烈的怀疑和质问，面对来自职业身份的敏感和窘境，只觉得有些喘不过气来。  
所以他喝了一点酒，暂时让自己不用去担心这些。

喝了酒的他看见穿着睡衣的李东海很开心。  
高声告诉李东海自己去相亲了，但是他拒绝了漂亮姑娘，因为他只爱李东海一个人。  
紧接着又好像换了一个人一样，搂着李东海问： “我该怎么办？”  
李东海也搂着他，他不是没见过喝醉的李赫宰，他意识到现在的李赫宰似乎并没有看上去醉得那么厉害。  
“我们分手吧。”从在一起到现在，这是这句话第一次出现在他们的对话中。  
李赫宰还是搂着他，没有回答。  
他花了一点时间耐心等李赫宰的回答，但是李赫宰一直没有说话。  
他的耐心终于耗尽，开始一点一点掰开李赫宰紧紧锁着他的手。

“东海......”鼻音很重地唤了一声爱人的名字，紧接着又没有声音了。  
他真的有些累，也确实没有看起来那么醉。  
他听到李东海的那句话了。  
那一瞬间他居然感受到了如释重负，哪怕就那么一瞬间。紧接着他开始厌弃会这样想的自己，痛恨这个自私到极点的人。  
直到李东海开始掰他的手，他才慢慢缓了过来。他试图把分裂的大脑重新组合在一起，看看能不能找到合适的话说给李东海听。  
但是李东海等不了了。他听到李赫宰喊他的名字，轻轻“嗯”了一声，等不到下文，甩开他的手从他家逃了出去。

第二天中午睡在客厅地毯上的李赫宰醒过来，还没完全意识到昨天晚上发生了什么，只隐约记得李东海来过又走了。  
但他再给李东海打电话，已经没人接了。  
这两天不用去公司，他也没多想，去李东海家找他，敲门没人应，输入密码却怎么也打不开门，李东海换了密码居然没有告诉他。  
他在聊天室里问李东海去了哪里，其他几个人都说不知道，只有利特单独给他发消息，问他跟李东海是不是吵架了。  
李赫宰认真回想着昨晚的经过，总觉得有什么地方对不上，也没办法回答利特的问题。  
直到下午，一直打不通李东海电话的他才慢慢回想起来昨晚发生的事。  
原来真的生气了，李赫宰仰面躺在沙发上，他现在也没有心情去哄李东海，要不等他自己冷静两天，就会再回来的，反正每一次都是这样。

两天过去了，他联系不上李东海，他还试着去Haru找李东华，店员摇头说好几天没见过。  
第五天李赫宰甚至抽空开车去了一趟木浦，也没有找到他以为的躲在家里生闷气的李东海。  
终于在第八天，他在新闻上看到李东海签约了美国的公司，打算进军美国市场。  
他疯了一样到处找所有可能知道李东海去向的人，最后才从新来的经纪人那里得知李东海已经出国一个礼拜了。

李东海的手机从无人接听到空号。  
他很快请假试图去美国当面跟李东海解释和道歉，但没人知道李东海现在住在哪里。  
他不是只躲着李赫宰，而是为了躲着李赫宰，干脆躲着所有人。  
他记得李东海在美国有朋友也有亲人，都联系了一遍，每个人都跟他说不知道李东海来了美国。  
他回国熬红了一双眼睛想去找李东华，向来对他和气的李东华也没对他生气，只是语气生硬地跟他说不要再联系，后来换了号码又很快搬了家。  
那个会在赌气后很快蹭回他身边的李东海这一次大概是下定决心要走了，他第一次知道李东海还有这么残忍的一面。

半年过后他赌气一般在李东海还未退出的聊天室里宣布自己马上就要结婚。  
哪怕李东海跳出来骂他也好，祝福他也好，他只想再听到李东海的声音，想再见他一次。  
但李东海始终没有回应。  
他等着李东海妈妈的生日回了一趟木浦，在李东海的老家外站了一整天，也没有等到他以为的那个人的出现。

一年过去，美国合作方那边有了李东海的消息，也只是几封工作往来的邮件，有他新写的歌，再多就没有了。  
在家人的殷切期盼中他和第五个相亲对象正式开始交往，不到三个月就分开了，女方的一头热没能带来什么奇迹。  
KRY小分队出了迷你专辑，里面有两首李东海参与制作的歌，反响都还不错，但就是这样，这三个人也都没能联系上李东海。  
李赫宰时常会在家里反复播放这两首歌，认真揣测着李东海在写歌的时候会想些什么。

第二年，他终于在利特的Ins小号关注中找到了李东海的小号，没什么人关注，总共就那么七八张照片，有海滩也有大峡谷，应该是旅游的时候照的，并不能说清楚李东海到底住在哪里。  
他疲于应付家里人安排的相亲，搪塞说自己有了爱人，交往一阵子之后会带回来给家里人看。  
李东海的房子被李东华挂牌出售，出售广告上写着原房主已经移民海外。  
李东华清理房子前把利特叫了过去，把里面看上去跟李赫宰有关的东西都打包好给了利特，让他还给李赫宰。  
剩下李东海的私人物品，都打包好被他带回了新购置的房产。  
其实李东海的东西也不多，他绝大部分时间都住在李赫宰家，自己的大房子反而空荡荡的。

第三年，李赫宰尽力保持着家里的摆设，所有和李东海有关的东西都能得到他格外的爱护。  
家里人等不到他口中那个“交往后会带回家”的恋人，渐渐失去耐心，又开始安排其他相亲。  
李东海的小号在过去一年间只更新了6张照片，平均两个月才那么一张，还是只有照片，一句多的话都没有。  
一个节目上一个和他同台的新人说是D & E的的粉丝，李赫宰笑得十分开心，很是骄傲。  
回来的路上他又打开了李东海的小号，发现五天前居然更新了一张照片，是两只牵在一起的手。  
他仔细辨认着，他确信更小的那一只是李东海的，那是他曾经牵过十几年的手。

再打开聊天室，发现他已经错过好几天的聊天记录，李东海终于出现了，回答了利特和艺声的问题。  
另一只手的主人是他的新恋人，两人刚刚在一起。  
李东海没有浪费时间在讲故事上，只说这段关系没办法在韩国得到承认，他现在已经移民海外，以后都不会再以SuJu成员的身份进行活动，非常对不起队友。  
他的好友也是圈内人最近要结婚，利特没有回应李东海的道歉，而是问他要不要回来参加婚礼。  
李东海拒绝了，说已经给那个朋友打过电话说明情况。

李赫宰也顾不上什么熟悉不熟悉，丢人不丢人这种话了，找到李东海的友人要到了李东海现在的联系方式。  
他特意借来了经纪人的电话，双手颤抖着拨通了那个号码。  
李东海先说了一句“你好”，三年了他终于听到了李东海的声音。  
“东海呀......”  
“......你好。”

李东海没有挂掉他的电话，而是耐心地听着李赫宰毫无逻辑的道歉和叙述。  
等李赫宰终于把脑子里仅有的那么几句成型的话说完，李东海才开口： “你后悔吗？赫宰？”  
当然，以往李东海在身边的时候他从来没觉得有什么不对，直到李东海头也不回的离开他才发现原来李东海对他而言几乎是骨骼一般的存在，没有他的支撑就好像再也无法行动自如。  
他又急急忙忙地说着我爱你，太过急切了发音什么的都糊成一块。  
生怕下一秒李东海又要切断一切联系离开他，只想着把所有的爱都告诉他。

“我也后悔，”李东海说，“可是赫宰，没可能的，我们不能在一起。”  
“我最后悔的事情就是那个时候不该催着你跟家里摊牌，那个时候你该有多痛苦呢，我不该那么对你。”  
“可是就算那个时候我们没有分手，走到今天又能改变什么？”  
“就算上台前的一秒我们是情侣，走在台上我们永远都只能是朋友，无论我们有多么相爱。”  
“东海.......”  
“但坦白说，最后悔的一件事，还是不该说分手。”

“我一直都知道你是怎样的一个人，所以我不该拿分手来试探你的。”  
“你比我想的更多，赫宰，但其实我也没你想的那么勇敢。”  
“所以发现你犹豫了，我反而成了先逃走的那个人。”  
“我没那么勇敢啊赫宰，我一直以来都只因为有你才敢一直往前走的。”  
“对不起，赫宰。”

“他对你好不好？”李赫宰仰躺在地板上任凭眼泪在脸上纵横。  
“你当时在聊天室里说你要结婚了，我吓蒙了。”  
“可我突然意识到这是最好的结局了，你在也不用担心家里人会难过，我也可以彻底放手。”  
“他是我的同事，一直待我很好。”  
“他追求我之前听说我是韩国人，还特意去听韩文歌，回来跟我说发现一个偶像组合的成员和我很像，我告诉他那个人就是我。”  
“我对他是有好感的。”

“如果你后悔的话，赫宰，如果你后悔的话，就不要再回头了。”  
“我不会回来了，我现在的身份也好，生活也好，回来只会给你们造成麻烦。”  
“所以不要再跟我说后悔这种话。”  
“如果只是因为得不到就不甘心的话，我不想要这样的你，赫宰。我们都分手了，那就不再有关系了。”  
“我想把话说得再难听一点，也许你就不会再想起我。”  
“但我还是希望你以后都是健康的，赫宰。”

李东海挂掉了电话，李赫宰也没再拨通。

李东海走的第五年，SuJu出道20周年，他们也出了一张纪念专辑。  
李东海的名字出现在三首新歌的制作人一栏，但他没有参与专辑录制，没有参与宣传。

Haru的员工换了好几拨人，现在的年轻人也不太认识他，只会在他询问李东华是否在店里的时候面带微笑地回应他不方便透露。  
李东华后来见过他一次，态度缓和了很多，但依然没有跟他交换联系方式，只说东海一切都好，但是希望他们能够不再有联系。  
李东海现在隔三差五会在聊天室里说话了，说不再跟SM续约，说自己跟男友感情稳定，又在半年过后说因为性格不合还是决定分手，最近有搬去欧洲的想法。  
分手后的李东海再也没有出现在聊天室里，Ins的小号也不再更新，最后一张照片是凌乱的工作室，说是要搬家了。

他再一次失去了李东海。

有时候他觉得利特也好，艺声也好，希澈也好，都是知道李东海的行踪的。  
有一次他刚好和利特希澈同台，从洗手间回到待机室，听到两人在聊天，隐约听到了李东海的名字，等他进来，两个人就换了话题。

有一天晚上他在汉江边散步，好像又看见了一个背影很像李东海的人，身边的人也很像李东华。

但他没有上去问，只是远远地看着两人走远，然后搓了搓手，慢慢地走回家。  
家里还是只有他一个人。

 

——FIN——


End file.
